The subject invention relates to a motor vehicle cargo bed and, more specifically, to the cargo bed assembly of a pickup truck that is isolated from torsional loading by the pickup truck""s frame structure so as to prevent twisting of the sides of the cargo bed assembly in relation to each other.
Pickup truck cargo beds are generally fixedly secured along the length of the vehicle frame which comprise two generally parallel frame members interconnected and spaced apart by cross members to create what is commonly known as a ladder frame. The cargo bed is generally fixedly secured to these frame members, such as by welds or bolts. The frame members have some movement in relation to each other, thus causing the cargo bed, which is fixedly secured thereto, to move with the frame members. This movement of the cargo bed frustrates the use of dual, side opening doors by causing tolerance and alignment difficulties and may cause the damages to the truck cab due to contact with the moving cargo bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,509, issued to Reichert on May 27, 1997, discloses a truck having a chassis and an intermediate frame. A three-point frame is used to allow non-torsional bodies to be secured to the torsional chassis. The three-point frame includes two points that slide laterally and longitudinally to alleviate torsional forces. This disclosure describes a system that is deficient because it does not allow for large torsional forces to be overcome by the frame and it requires springs to allow for movement of the cargo bed with respect to the frame.
The present invention relates to a cargo bed assembly secured to and supported by a chassis of a motor vehicle. The cargo bed assembly includes a base that extends between a front end and a back end. The cargo bed assembly also includes at least one back support extending across the back end between a first end and a second end. The at least one back support is fixedly secured to the chassis. A plurality of sidewalls is fixedly secured to the base and each is perpendicular thereto. First and second parallel and spaced apart spines are fixedly secured to the at least one back support and extend toward the front end of the base. Each of the spines includes a top surface and opposing outer walls extending downwardly therefrom. Each of the spines also includes a bottom surface extending outwardly from each of the opposing outer walls, and an upwardly extending flange extending from each of the bottom surfaces. An inner body panel covers the base and the plurality of sidewalls. The inner body panel includes a bed resting upon the top surface of each of the first and second spines. The cargo bed assembly includes a brace that is fixedly secured to the chassis. The brace supports the base and extends transversely to the first and second spines. The brace includes an upwardly open channel section defined by front and back walls. The brace also includes a horizontal segment extending outwardly from each of the front and back walls, and downwardly extending flange extending from each of the horizontal segments to absorb torsional forces by twisting as the chassis transmits torsional forces to prevent the cargo bed assembly from bending and flexing due to torsional force received by the chassis.